


War Changes People

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Naked Cuddling, Tissaia protecting Calanthe, Vaginal Fingering, Women Loving Women, some smut, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: When Calanthe is knocked from her horse, Tissaia is there to protect her, only asking for Calanthe in return.The Lioness is wary of mages and magic users, but she can't just let Tissaia walk away without proper repayment for saving her life.Some smut but more fluff.Still 18+ for the minor sex.Feel fee to leave comments! I love constructive criticism and seeing general love for my fics!
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Explicit Stories





	War Changes People

Tissaia de Vries hated being pulled from Aretuza to be a political envoy for the Brotherhood, but here she was, on horseback, making her way towards Cintra and its bloody queen. Calanthe Fiona Riannon hated all things magical and unnatural, and so when the Brotherhood had told her that she would be the one making the trip out to see the Ard Rhena, she nearly choked on the air she sucked into her lungs.

She was accompanied by members of Temeria’s Blue Stripes, who surrounded her and vowed to protect her from the brash Lioness of Cintra. Tissaia thought that if Calanthe was even a quarter of the women she was described as, these men wouldn’t stand to leave a papercut on her finger. They would be dead before they could draw their swords. She sighed, gripping her horse’s reins in her fists as she gazed out towards the horizon and the castle that sat on its surface.

“About a half-day’s ride away, my lady.” One of the scouts reported, his eye pressed to his spyglass as he gazed at the trail before them. “Looks like she’s expecting us.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s sent an escort to meet us at the edge of the forest… Eight of them total.”

Tissaia nearly cursed under her breath at the mention of the queen’s guards waiting for their arrival. She certainly hoped that they wouldn’t bind her in dimeritium shackles and lead her into the dungeon beneath the keep… She could think of far nicer forms of torture than rotting in a cell for the rest of her days. Well… Nothing that could be done about that now. Her job was to meet with the queen, regardless of what happened in the process. Within the hour, they met the guards waiting at the edge of the forest, exchanging pleasantries before continuing on their way to the castle. Tissaia was surprised to find herself not shackled, to say the least, and so held her head high as they made their approach to the city. The Temerian’s looked around, noting how quiet their surroundings were; Tissaia voiced her concerns.

“Where is everyone? It’s so quiet.”

“The queen took many of our men south to the border to settle a coup against her rule. I suspect her majesty should return by tomorrow at the latest.” One of the men replied, nodding his head to one of his men at the city gates.

“Perhaps she could use the aid of a mage?” Tissaia offered, trying to get away form the queen’s soldiers in case they had been told to shackle her after she let her guard down. “Many people are still terrified of the power we have… Perhaps seeing one on the side of their queen will quell the coup.”

“If you think it will work, mage, then be my guest.” The man sighed, removing his helmet and brushing his fingers through his brunet locks. “But if the queen arrests you, I knew nothing of your leave.”

“That is quite fair.” Tissaia replied, creating a portal to the southern border moments later and disappearing in it, coming back out at a small village not far from where the fighting was beginning to rage.

She moved swiftly through the cobblestone roads, wincing at the sobs of women at the perimeter of burned down homes, clutching their children tight at their sides, mourning for a husband killed and a home destroyed. The sooner this meeting with the queen was over with the better. She wanted nothing more than to return to the safety of her school.

She stepped out into a clearing where silver armor clashed with armor of various colors, leaving the field burning and covered in blood. She crinkled her nose at the sight, eyes scanning the field for Calanthe. She finally caught sight of the Lioness atop her white stallion, galloping towards a swordsman wearing black armor and a steel helm, his black stallion galloping just as hard towards the queen. She watched from her vantage as the queen’s sword met with the offender’s, hitting hard enough to knock his arm back and drop his sword in the dirt. Calanthe rounded her horse as soon as she was able, galloping towards the opposing man once more, sword raised as her eyes bore into him. She struck him down, sending him flying off of his horse to the ground below, blood dripping from his mouth as he chocked and spluttered against the wound in his abdomen.

Calanthe rounded her horse again, but this time she was the one struck down, falling heavily to the ground below with a massive dent and scorch mark in her chest piece, the fall knocking her unconscious. Tissaia teleported to the field then, focusing her magic on the opposing mage as she placed herself between Calanthe and her opponents. Tissaia, with her vast knowledge of combative magic, quickly subdued the opposing mage and sent a shockwave through his body, stopping his heart and killing him before she turned her gaze onto the rest of the field. She formed protective barriers around Calanthe’s men, similar in visage to a Witcher’s Quen sign, before raining icicles down onto the field, pelting against the stolen armor until it cracked and chipped beneath the onslaught of her magic. A handful of men were still standing against the icicles, bringing a frown to Tissaia’s face as waved her hand and flexed her fingers, turning the shower of ice into a lightning storm that attacked each of the opposing men still standing, sending volts of electricity through them. They shook and convulsed, one man even foaming at the mouth, before dropping to the ground with charred armor and bloodied faces. Tissaia dropped to her knees, her breaths ragged as she tried desperately to collect herself after such a display of magic. A young man approached her and Calanthe, his eyes soft against his rough face.

“My lady, the queen must be tended to.” He began, but she silenced him with a look.

“I will tend to her injuries… I just need a moment to collect myself.”

“Of course… We will stay here until she is well enough to travel back to the city.”

Tissaia turned her gaze to the woman who lay beside her and reached out to remove her helmet from her head, letting her thick, blonde hair frame her face. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the woman before her.

“I shall heal her… You may return to the city and let the guard know that we will return once I am sure she is well enough to travel by portal.” Tissaia ordered, her gaze coming back to the young man who stood beside them.

“B-but the queen—”

“No buts. I am more than capable of protecting her as I heal her injuries.”

The young man was about to protest once more, but Tissaia’s stone gaze stopped him, forcing him to swallow his words and turn back to the other men, signaling their march back to the city.

Tissaia turned her attention back to the other woman as soon as the men were gone, gingerly removing the dented armor from her torso and reveling the taught, muscled skin beneath, with only a binding to cover her chest. Tissaia swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly began to heal the queen’s wounds, closing the small cuts and healing the minor bruises and burns on her chest and abdomen, her fingers ghosting over toned skin. Once she was satisfied with her healing on the queen’s upper body, she made her way over to Calanthe’s legs, removing the heavy armor from her skin and blushing at the toned and muscled legs, leaving the other woman in nothing but the tight leggings she wore beneath the steel plate to protect her skin. Tissaia gingerly removed these from Calanthe’s legs, leaving her in nothing but the pair of black panties she wore beneath. She couldn’t help but admire the body that lay before her, scarred as it was, yet with an ethereal beauty she had never seen before. She placed her hands over Calanthe’s shins, pushing magic into her legs in order to heal a hairline fracture and some bruises from the fall from her horse. Said horse knickers nearby, shaking his massive neck before he returns to grazing. Once she finishes healing Calanthe’s wounds, she waves her hands and redresses the queen in her leggings and binding, covering her with a blanket before settling in against the tree beside her.

It is a few hours later when Calanthe finally stirs, her eyes blinking open to the early evening sky above her. She scrambles upright, noticing how vulnerable she is without her armor on her body. She feels eyes on her and whips her head towards their direction, freezing when she sees brilliant hazel eyes gazing back at her. She immediately covers herself with the blanket at her waist, a deep flush coming to her cheeks as she gazes at the other woman.

“Who are you?” She demands, fire in her eyes. “Where am I? What have you done to me?”

“Relax.” Tissaia soothes, her hands folded in her lap. “Tissaia de Vries, Rector of Aretuza. I came to discuss an affiliation with the Brotherhood of Sorcerers but came to your aid when I heard you were at the border crushing an opposition to your rule.”

“There was no use for a mage to be on my battlefield… I am more than capable of handling opposition myself.” Calanthe argued, balling the blanket up in her fist as she stared at Tissaia.

“They had a mage on their side, Ard Rhena, who shot you off your horse with a fireball, denting and singing your armor. His attack rendered you unconscious, with no one to fight off the mage. I was the only one, and in your stead, I defended your men from any other onslaught the opponents could provide. I protected you and your men by destroying the opposing forces for you.” Tissaia recounted, her eyes locked on Calanthe’s. “I stayed at your side to heal your wounds. I sent your men home to their families. I saved your life.”

Calanthe was silent, her eyes still focused on Tissaia’s own as she processed the other woman’s words. A soft sigh pushed past her lips as her gaze fell to her lap, her fingers fidgeting with the blanket held at her chest.

“I’m… Sorry… Really.” She lamented; her gaze still focused on her lap. “I’m used to people trying to kill me… Trying to hurt my family in order to hurt me.” A pause as she collected her thoughts. “I’m not… Used to people taking care of me unless I have employed them to do so. You understand, yes?”

“I do. I employ healers all the time, though I’ve gotten used to incorporating healing into my own practice over the years.” Tissaia replied, a soft smile on her lips as she met Calanthe’s eyes. The queen slowly returned the gesture.

“I am truly sorry for the way I’ve reacted. Honestly, I wouldn’t have expected a magic user to spare me a moment of their time, and yet you’ve healed my injuries and watched over me as I lay unconscious after a blow from another mage. You’ve kept me safe from prying eyes or assailants, protected my stallion from predators, and have asked for nothing in return.” Calanthe slumped, her shoulders slack as her hair fell about them. “I have nothing to give you that you can’t get on your own.” She breathed, gazing at the sorceress with a deep sadness in her eyes.

Tissaia could see the way the queen struggled internally, warring with herself on how to best repay the actions of a mage that she’d never once felt the need to associate with before. She looked Calanthe over, her gaze traveling over the queen’s figure before coming back to rest on her eyes.

“It is true that you couldn’t offer me gold or jewels that I couldn’t get from some other noble or lord. Some other king or queen. But…” She paused for a moment to draw the queen’s emerald gaze back to hers, “there is one thing that you could give me.”

“What? Name it and it is yours.” Calanthe affirmed.

“You.” Tissaia breathed.

Calanthe leaned away from the sorceress, confusion clearly expressed in her eyes as he gazed at the woman who sat opposite her, back pressed against a tree. Tissaia shook her head with a chuckle, amused by Calanthe’s reaction.

“I do not intend to make you a servant, if that is your fear.” Calanthe shook her head. “I have heard that the Queen of Cintra was known well for her conquests in battle, but even less so for her conquests in her chambers… Tell me Calanthe, have you ever bedded  
a woman before?”

“That is what you ask of me?” Calanthe questioned, eyes wide as she gazed at Tissaia. “You ask me to bed you in return for saving my life?”

“I suppose you are against the idea.” Tissaia frowned, shrugging her shoulders. “Forget I’ve mentioned it.”

Calanthe fidgeted with the hem of the blanket for a moment before dropping it to her waist, leaving her torso exposed to the evening breeze. Tissaia stared for a moment, a soft blush coming to her cheeks, before she turned away, clearly not expecting Calanthe to break beneath her gaze. She was broken from her thoughts when she felt a gentle touch on her chin, turning her gaze back to Calanthe; her emerald eyes gazing deep into Tissaia’s hazel.

“I may have never bedded another woman before, but that doesn’t mean that I am going to turn my back on the request of the woman who saved my life.” Calanthe whispered, pressing her forehead to Tissaia’s, breathing in her scent and relaxing her tense muscles. “If bedding you is your only request of me, consider it granted.”

Calanthe hesitated for just a moment before she leaned in and captured Tissaia’s lips in a soft, tender kiss, relishing in how soft her lips felt pressed against her own. She brought her hand up beneath her shirt and cupped Tissaia’s breast, massaging the soft mound before rolling her nipple between her thumb and index finger, earning a soft moan from Tissaia as she shuddered beneath Calanthe’s palm.

“How am I doing?”

“Beautifully…” Tissaia breathed, once more leaning in to kiss Calanthe as the other woman straddled her lap.

Calanthe pulled Tissaia’s auburn locks from the bun she kept it in, letting it fall about her shoulders as she continued to kiss the other woman, eventually trailing her kisses down her jaw and to her neck, stopping to suck and nip at the pulse in her throat before kissing the spot once more. Tissaia dematerialized her clothes, leaving her naked beneath Calanthe’s calloused palms. Tissaia gently eased Calanthe’s roaming hands down to her hips, where the queen quickly took hold of her pale skin, digging her fingers into her sides as her lips continued to travel down her chest, kissing every inch of exposed skin as she eased Tissaia away from the trunk of the tree and over to the blanket. The sorceress brushed her fingers through Calanthe’s wild mane of blonde hair, gently tugging at it as the queen’s lips ghosted over her abdomen and her hands brushed down her thighs.

“Are you quite sure that you’ve never been with a woman?” Tissaia questioned, a soft gasp pushing past her lips as Calanthe trailed kisses across her hips. “I only ask because you are… Quite good at this.” She bit her lip to hold back the moan in her throat as Calanthe brushed her fingers over her pelvis.

“I’m quite sure.” Calanthe replied, glancing up over Tissaia’s body to meet her eyes. “Though I am a quick study.”

She brushed her thumb over Tissaia’s clit, sending a shiver through the mage as her back arched off the blanket, the moan she held back now breaking past her teeth as she tangled her fingers in Calanthe’s hair. The Lioness smirked at Tissaia’s response, her index and middle fingers brushing over the slit of the sorceress’ entrance, bringing the slick wetness of her folds up over her tender clit, sending a wave of electricity through her body at the sensation.

Calanthe kissed Tissaia’s inner thighs, her arms wrapping around her legs until her hands interlocked over the other woman’s abdomen, holding her in place as she kissed closer and closer to her entrance before pulling back and switching to the other thigh, bringing forth another moan from Tissaia as Calanthe continued to tease her skin.

“You’re a terrible tease.” Tissaia huffed, her hips bucking against Calanthe’s gentle touches and the kisses pressed to her thighs.

“Good.” Calanthe replied, placing another kiss to Tissaia’s thigh. “I make it a point to be.”

Calanthe brought her thumb to Tissaia’s clit, gently massaging the tender nub as Tissaia shook and moaned beneath her touch, her other hand pressed firmly against the mage’s abdomen, keeping her still as Calanthe teased her. Tissaia couldn’t help the low moan that passed her lips at Calanthe’s teasing, pleasure flooding her body and bringing goosebumps to her skin as the queen removed her thumb from Tissaia’s clit to brush it against her entrance.

“Pleased with me, are you?”

“Very much so.” Tissaia breathed, the heels of her hands pressed against her forehead as she watched Calanthe rub her fingers along her entrance, bringing a deep moan from her lips as she did so.

Calanthe’s head disappeared between Tissaia’s thighs, her tongue rolling out and passing over her swollen clit before traveling down to her entrance, pushing between her folds and rubbing along her walls, bringing a gasp from the mage as she tangled her fingers in Calanthe’s hair, gripping tightly to the queen as she sucked at her folds, trailing her mouth up to suck on her clit as she pushed her index and middle fingers between her folds, pumping in and out of her entrance as she continued to tease her clit.

It didn’t take long for the queen’s gentle teasing and expert fingers to pull the orgasm from Tissaia’s body as she arched her back off the blanket, her head falling back as her body shook with release, falling back to the ground with a soft thud as Calanthe pulled her fingers from Tissaia’s folds, kissing a trail back up her body until their lips met in a tender kiss.

“I hope you don’t think that I’m done just yet.” Calanthe hummed, unwrapping the binding on her chest before slipping off her leggings, leaving her exposed to the night air. “Because it would be rude to not let the queen finish what she’s started.”

“After you, my lady.” Tissaia replied, a smile on her lips as Calanthe moved towards her.

The queen straddled the mage, pushing her thighs apart as she mounted the other woman, her hips grinding against Tissaia’s as soft moans and gasps of air left the two women, their bodies shaking with pleasure. All too quickly, pleasure bubbled in their bellies until orgasm left them both shaking with release. Calanthe lay sprawled over Tissaia as the mage held her close, running her fingers through the queen’s long, blonde hair. She trailed kisses from Calanthe’s temple and down her cheek before coming to lay claim to her lips, holding her close as they shared their love.

“Look at that… Another conquest for you to add to your belt.” Tissaia hummed, her fingers ghosting over Calanthe’s back, rubbing over a handful of scars as they lay together beneath the moonlight.

“Not a conquest… An adventure.” Calanthe corrected, her eyes coming up to meet Tissaia’s as she curled up on the brunette, her arms wrapped around the mage’s body after pulling the blanket up over them. “A journey that I needed to take.”

Tissaia smiled then, leaning down to kiss Calanthe’s forehead as she held the other woman close to her. They stayed that way for hours, gazing up at the stars and letting the soft glow of the moon lull them into content. When the moon shone directly above them, they dressed and made their way north, back to the castle to discuss possible trade with the Brotherhood and an alliance with several other norther mages.


End file.
